Hell's Bells
by krazyhippo66
Summary: Sequel to 'Touch Me' involving the trials and tribulations that come along with planning a wedding. Super sweet as always, but what new problems will our two favorite ladies have to face?
1. Chapter 1

Maura was past the point of rational thought as she ran from the plane and past security. Her dress fluttered behind her as she raced into the main area, skidding to a stop. Her eyes scanned the packed room, her heart beating faster in anticipation. She finally picked Jane out of the crowd, the woman standing casually off to the side. Her jacket hugged her slender ribcage, her weight resting on one foot, her fist to her hip. She was scanning too, but she looked at ease, her eyes moving carefully from gate to gate until they locked with Maura's. She smiled brightly at the honey-blonde, her posture straightening.

Maura was running again, flinging herself into Jane's arms, her arms slinging around Jane's neck. She tried not to cry, but she did, laughing

"Want me to get down on one knee?" Jane murmured teasingly.

"Don't you dare let me go, Jane Rizzoli," Maura ordered weakly.

Jane chuckled, her arms encircling Maura's waist, waiting for the breathing on her neck to slow, relishing in the feeling of Maura's heart pounding against her.

"I leave you for _one_ day," Maura mumbled with a tiny laugh.

She pulled away enough to kiss Jane's lips. Jane kissed back, squeezing her tighter as Maura deepened her ministrations, slowed their lips down to a sensuous tempo, until Jane pulled away to breathe. Her forehead resting on Maura's, she bit her lip with a sheepish look on her face. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Well, uhh…I'm not the only one here to see you," she murmured.

"What?"

Maura whipped around to see her parents. She grinned and ran over, hugging them both tightly.

"You guys didn't have to come," Maura exclaimed, yet did not let go right away.

"Of course we did, darling. My little girl's getting married."

The doctor giggled at hearing the words; it didn't even feel real. They pulled away, and her mother delicately lifted Maura's hand to inspect the ring. Jane expected her to scowl, scoff at the modest appearance of it, but the only thing that graced the woman's face was a warm smile. Her icy blue eyes didn't look as cold as they shone with joy.

"It's beautiful," she finally said.

Maura beamed, taking her hand back to look at it herself.

"It's exactly what I wanted."

Constance looked over at Jane when she spoke.

"I know. It's what I wanted for you from the beginning."

Jane smiled back appreciatively, her heart beating furiously at the acceptance.

"Maura!"

She didn't even have time to look up before the Rizzoli brothers lifted her off the ground. She squealed in delight as they set her back down.

"Look who's finally lost enough brain cells to join the clan," Frankie joked.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Move your ass, Frankie, I wanna hug my future daughter-in-law."

Angela elbowed her way past her boys to pull Maura into a tight embrace. Frank was right behind her to do the same. Frankie extended his hand to Jane with a grin, and she couldn't help but grin back, gripping his hand and pulling him in for a hug.

"Now can we maybe go home?" Jane muttered. "I'd really appreciate it."

"We have to start planning," Maura agreed.

"That's not what I had in mind," Jane glowered under her breath as they broke from the mass of family.

"Too bad," Maura laughed, linking her arm through Jane's as they walked away. "This wedding can't come soon enough."

Jane bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Whatever you want, babe," she murmured, her arm instinctively pulling Maura closer to her as they found their way back to the car.


	2. Starting Off Well

"C'mon, babe. Let me in," Maura husked. "I wanna know."

Jane squirmed under Maura's touch, regretting letting Maura blindfold her as she forced her hands to stay where Maura had ordered her to keep them. It was getting progressively harder to listen though.

"Jesus, Maur, can't we talk about this later?" Jane whined.

Maura didn't answer, kissing gently down Jane's stomach, her fingers teasing up Jane's sides. Jane clenched her teeth, clutching at the sheets beneath her.

"I think now's the perfect time," Maura whispered into Jane's skin, her breath hot as it ghosted below the officer's navel.

"I meant what I said," Jane gasped, biting her lip as she felt Maura dip lower. "Anything you want."

"I don't believe that," Maura murmured, peppering kisses up Jane's thighs, feeling each of those toned muscles flex and relax at each separate kiss. "There must be _something_ you want."

Jane's core was burning, the fire spreading slowly outward as Maura neglected what she wanted. She moaned loudly as Maura's fingers traced dangerously close, only to have the same fingers disappear. Maura's kisses had slowed as she continued to inch closer. Jane's moans faded into a sharp whimper as Maura stopped all movements, her lips lingering at the highest point of her thigh, her fingers arrested at the smooth skin below her navel. Maura could feel Jane's racing pulse, her blood vessels pumping rapidly under her lips, and her own arousal only deepened as she listened to Jane's uneven breathing, feeling Jane's abs tightening in anticipation.

"Tell me what you want," Maura murmured, her voice lower than before.

Jane arched her back as she squirmed for more; Maura didn't push her back down, but she certainly didn't allow Jane the extra touch she craved. Jane let out a frustrated huff, falling back to the bed.

"I want you to stop teasing," Jane growled.

Maura sighed. She wanted to touch Jane as much as Jane wanted her to, but that wouldn't get her want she wanted. She pulled away, watching Jane squirm blindly, more forceful than before, for contact. Maura moved cautiously, placing her knee between Jane's legs, crawling over her, careful not to let any skin touch Jane. She dipped her head dangerously close, letting her breath hit off Jane's lips tauntingly. Jane felt it, her own breath catching momentarily before a visceral growl built in the back of her throat. The sound made Maura's body go weak, her arousal pooling in a burning heat in her core.

"Now, Jane. All or nothing," she coaxed smoothly, deeply.

"I…I…" Jane stuttered, desperate not to give in.

Her grip on the bed underneath her had tightened until her knuckles went white, hoping it would relieve some of her tension, but it did nothing. Her chest fell as she sighed in defeat.

"I want a Christian wedding," she mumbled.

Maura crushed her lips to Jane's in a fervent kiss, letting her elbows give out and letting every inch of their skin touch. Their ragged breathing filled the room as Maura pressed her leg up. Jane jerked against it, her arms straining as she fought the urge to touch Maura. The doctor's mouth kissed down her neck, biting and sucking as her fingers went to replace her leg. She kept up her movements until Jane stopped: stopped moving, stopped breathing. Moments later, the officer was gasping for air, her grip on the mattress loosening significantly as tremors shook her body.

Maura gently pulled the scarf from Jane's eyes, brushing her fingers reverently across her flushed cheeks, their gaze piercing as they stared at each other.. Jane was the first to respond, sitting up, holding Maura in her lap. Her hands finally left the bed, stroking firmly up Maura's sides and down her back. She kissed the doctor deeply, their tongues exploring slowly in a deep and languid kiss. Maura felt worshipped. She felt undeniably loved as Jane held her, kissed her. Their lips moved together, teeth nipping gently until both began to feel the familiar anticipation tightening in their chests, forcing their hearts to beat faster, harder.

Jane sighed as they pulled apart, their eyes locking and not breaking as they searched for the right words.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" Maura asked quietly, almost hurt.

"I know. I just…I don't want us to fight," Jane admitted, her eyes dropping.

Maura was immediately guiding her face back up, smiling reassuringly down at her. Her hand still holding the officer's chin, she pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"You need to trust that we won't, dear, even when we disagree."

Jane nodded, leaning back to rest her head against the head board, her hands still holding Maura firmly in place in her lap. She was looking at Maura, waiting for the woman to continue.

"Because it's not just about me, not just about you. It's about us. Our life together. And we can always compromise. Always."

She gave Jane one of her side smiles, and Jane's eyes widened for a second before she smirked back. The officer had caught on to Maura's end game, pushing Maura off her and onto the bed.

"This is just your way of softening the blow," Jane chuckled. "C'mon. Give it to me straight, Dr. Isles. Tell me you don't want a Christian wedding."

"I don't want a Christian wedding."

Jane gave a pretend grimace.

"Really? Not even a lead up to that painful statement?"

Maura laughed, playfully pushing Jane's shoulder.

"Hear me out!"

Jane nodded, turning on her side to face Maura, who mirrored the action. She took Jane's hands in her own, letting the tangled mess of their fingers rest between them on the mattress.

"I don't want a Christian wedding _in a church_. I would however, be more than willing to have a Christian wedding. I won't have to convert to anything…We'd just have to take a couple classes together. Just please don't make me get married in a church."

Jane beamed at her.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

She kissed Jane sweetly, smiling against Jane's lips as hands found their way to her chest. Jane grinned back, blushing slightly as she removed her hands.

"If you, uhh, wanna finish this conversation, cane we maybe…do it with clothes on?"  
Maura laughed.

"If you insist," she murmured, placing a final chaste kiss on Jane's lips before sliding out of her grasp. "I'll make lunch."

Jane watched her pick up her discarded clothes from the floor, throwing them haphazardly as she exited. She waited a few moments, closing her eyes as she lay, taking in a deep breath. This really was the start of the rest of her life. She quickly put her clothes back on and ran back to the kitchen. Maura was cutting lettuce, deep in thought. Her brow was furrowed in that cute way as she chopped.

"Maura Rizzoli…" she mumbled, unaware of Jane's presence.

"Wait…you really want to be a Rizzoli? No hyphen?"

Maura looked up, slightly surprised, but she recovered quickly, smirking at the officer before returning to her work.

"Oh my, we really _do_ have a lot to talk about," she laughed lightly. "Isles isn't even my real name! It has absolutely no significance to me—"

She let out a joyful squeal as Jane picked her up and spun her around. Maura cupped the officer's face, kissing her languidly.

"I really get to call you mine," Jane murmured into her lips, her voice lower once again.

"You already do, Jane," Maura gasped breathily as she went for another kiss.

"Hands off each other," a voice echoed from the other side of their front door. "Your mother's coming in."

Jane dropped Maura, and the doctor tried to adjust her shirt as Angela entered. Jane on the other hand had a casual smugness to her, proud even.

"I brought sandwiches, girls," she said as she passed them and headed for the living room.

The rest of the family followed, decked out in their baseball jerseys. It was as if nothing changed, and in all honestly, nothing much really had. Whatever happened, Jane still had Maura. That was all that mattered.


End file.
